Y viceversa
by Reika S.R
Summary: De aquella vez que Tony quiso pedirle matrimonio a Steve, y viceversa. Después de años de salir juntos, Tony planea pedirle a Steve matrimonio pero este desde hace semanas se comporta distante, ¿qué le estará pasando a Steve? (Stony MCU, Warnings: Lemon, HappyEnding, OOC)


**Titulo:** _**Y viceversa**_

 **Género:** Comedia Romance

 **Etiquetas:** Lemon, HappyEnding, Enredos amorosos

 **Parejas Secundarias:** WinterWidow (Solo mención)

 **Multiverso AU:** MCU

 **Sinopsis:** De aquella vez que Tony quiso pedirle matrimonio a Steve, y viceversa. Después de años de salir juntos, Tony planea pedirle a Steve matrimonio pero este desde hace semanas se comporta distante, ¿qué le estará pasando a Steve?

Fic escrito para el Intercambio de regalos del grupo en Facebook Stony Shippers. Para SoleilBriller

 **Advertencias:** OCC, exceso de flashbacks, fluff y texto en corrección pues #procrastination

* * *

•

—Creo que Steve me engaña.

Se encontraban en el Taller de Stark, trabajando en un nuevo proyecto.

Bruce dejó de mirar el holograma delante de él para observarle sin saber exactamente qué decir.

—Perdón, ¿qué?—Preguntó a pesar de que había escuchado bien, quería asegurarse de que Tony no estuviese bromeando como era su costumbre.

—Ya me oíste: Steve me está engañando. —Repitió Tony en un tono de seriedad muy poco propio de él, su rostro parecía compungido.

—¿Crees o tienes la certeza _de_?

—¿Hay alguna diferencia?—Cuestionó Tony frunciendo el ceño.

Bruce se quitó los lentes y acarició el puente de su nariz, en clara señal de exasperación. Inspiró profundo, pidiendo paciencia al cielo.

—Tony...—Empezó tratando de medir sus palabras.—Estamos hablando del Cap...Aparte, él te adora.

—No lo sé. —Dijo Tony jugueteando con sus dedos. De repente era un adolescente y un hombre de casi 40 años a la vez. —Está tan raro, desde hace semanas medio me evita, pone excusas para no vernos diciéndome que tiene misiones y...

—Imagino que debe estar de encubierto o en cosas por ese estilo, las misiones de Shield pueden ser complicadas. —Señaló Bruce conciliador.

—¡Complicado mis huevos! Soy Tony Stark, su novio. —Replicó el millonario, enérgico. -Si él quisiera realmente podría NO aceptar misiones y ya está, porque ES justamente el maldito Capitán América podría decir que no y delegar, pero no, quiere jugar a ser el héroe e irse por semanas dejándome solo y...

Bruce volteó los ojos, preparándose para la perorata del genio, sabiendo lo mucho que Tony exageraba cuando de Steve se trataba. Tampoco era que no estuviera acostumbrado pues aparte de ser su amigo más cercano, era también su confidente.

Desde que ambos empezaron a salir, los días en la Torre Stark habían dado un giro inesperado.

Todo empezó aquella noche que habían pasado juntos en casa de Clint. Al parecer, compartir lecho había sido suficiente para que ambos aclararan sus sentimientos.

De repente habían pasado de discutir abiertamente delante de todos a hablar de forma casi civilizada. Tony había dejado de recluirse en su Taller por horas a dejarse ver más por los espacios comunes y Steve, por su parte, estaba más sonriente, de mejor humor. En reuniones de equipo, Tony había dejado de revelarse sin razón aparente y el Cap le daba mayor participación, respaldando sus ideas, para sorpresa de todos.

De acuerdo, podía ser que quizás ya habían limado asperezas y ese fue un pensamiento compartido por todos en general hasta que una noche les descubrieron en la sala en una posición tan comprometedora que no podrían haber disimulado ni aunque lo intentarán.

A partir de aquel descubrimiento, todo fluyó.

—¿Me estas escuchando, Bruce?—Inquirió Tony, a punto de la histeria.

El mencionado parpadeó, había vuelto a perderse en sus pensamientos.

—Eh, sí, sí. —Dijo, y le restó importancia, no dándole cabida a un berrinche potencial del moreno. —¿Qué te hace pensar que te engaña?

Tony entrecerró los ojos, recordando lo que había pasado hace algunos días...

.

.

.

 _Hace una semana, Torre Avengers._

 _Tony llegó casi a medianoche a la Torre. Después de haber pasado horas en una conferencia tecnológica en Shangai. Estaba extrañamente agotado, lo que podría ser resultado del roce social al que Pepper le había sometido._

 _Cansado, se aflojo el nudo de la corbata para dejarla colgando en su cuello. Se estiró cual felino y se dispuso a ir a su habitación, en donde esperaba encontrar a Steve durmiendo plácidamente._

 _Dios, ¡cómo lo había extrañado desde la mañana! No había nada que ansiara más que recostarse a su lado y abrazarle por la espalda, respirar su mismo aire, envolverse en las mismas sábanas... Lo no que no esperó fue verle despierto_ , _vestido_ _con su_ ajustado _uniforme habitual (cortesía de Industrias Stark) y haciendo una maleta._

— _¡Cap!—Llamó, desconcertado, atrayendo la atención del rubio. —¿A dónde vas?_

 _El rubio, en principio sorprendido, le sonrió nerviosamente. —Ahm... ¿yo?, afuera, ¿y tú? —Tony lo miró con evidente desconfianza. Se acercó a la mesilla de la noche, junto a la cama y depositó su reloj, liberando su muñeca._

— _¿A estas horas de la noche vas a salvar el mundo? —Cuestionó sin mayores miramientos y juró, por sus padres muertos, que pudo ver una gota de sudor resbalar por la sien del rubio capitán._

— _Bueno, tú sabes, el mal nunca duerme.— Steve sonrió, evidentemente ansioso. Tony hizo una mueca de disgusto ante la broma. —Es solo que en esta ocasión tengo que salir... ahm, porque recibí una llamada urgente de...Hill, sí, de Hill. —Explicó rápidamente en un pésimo intento por sonar convincente._

 _Tony, quién a partir de empezar a salir con Steve había mejorado en algo su temperamento, sintió su paciencia flaquear. ¿Acaso le estaba viendo la cara de estúpido?_

— _Justo por eso se inventó la casilla de voz, Steve._

— _Fury debe tener algo urgente entre manos, tú sabes cómo son estas cosas. —Explicó con una sonrisa ligera._

 _"Aja, sí que lo sé." Pensó, con los nervios de punta._

— _No, la verdad no.—Sin embargo, lo negó, ya por perder la paciencia._

— _Bueno, hablare de eso con Fury en cuanto llegue a... ¡nos vemos, no me esperes despierto! —Dijo entonces Steve para darle un levísimo beso en los labios y salir prácticamente huyendo._

 _Y ahí se quedó Tony, boquiabierto._

 _"¿Qué diablos acaba de pasar?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

—Bueno, Tony. Muchas personas tenemos que trabajar para vivir.—Puntualizó el científico.

—Tu punto es irrelevante, Bruce. Steve me tiene a mí, yo pago su techo, pago su comida y la de todos ustedes aquí.—Tony sentenció en un tono nada amigable.

Banner volvió a acariciarse el puente de la nariz, tenso de repente pues la conversación empezaba a tonarse más seria. —Eso no significa que te pertenezcamos. ¿Has escuchando el concepto de espacios personales?

—Tiene una habitación y un centro de entrenamiento solo para él. ¿Qué más espacio puede pedir?—Cortó de mala manera sin poder contenerse, ganándose una mirada de reprimenda por parte de su amigo. Inspiró profundamente para calmarse. —Solamente quiero evitar secretos entre nosotros.

Bruce no pudo evitar contraerse al ver la desolada expresión en el rostro de su amigo.

—¿De qué secretos hablas, Tony?- Preguntó condescendiente.

—Pues...

 _Hace 3 días, Taller de Tony Stark._

 _No había logrado ver a Steve hace más o menos una semana atrás, desde que se había ido inesperadamente a una misión encubierta. Según le comentó, estaba en Rusia con Natasha y compañía._

 _Medio desganado y aburrido, se decidió por curiosear._

— _Viernes, querida. ¿Quieres localizar al Capitán América? Dame sus coordenadas.—Pidió en tono despreocupado mientras se llevaba a la boca su cuarta taza de café del día._

 _No paso mucho para que la IA le respondiera con su habitual voz levemente robotizada. —Cafetería Starbucks, al Sur de Brooklyn, señor. —Tony casi escupió el café por la sorpresa._

— _¿Brooklyn como en Nueva York?—Cuestionó y la IA afirmó. —Viernes, accede a las cámaras de seguridad más cercanas. Quiero imágenes de cerca._

— _En seguida, señor. —Pronto la solicita IA puso a su disposición imágenes de un musculoso y llamativo rubio, quien resultaba ser en efecto su capitán, sentado a las afueras de lo que parecía ser una cafetería. Al frente suyo estaba también sentado un castaño de piel pálida, casi de igual tamaño que su pareja, a quien reconoció de inmediato como Bucky Barnes._

 _"¿Qué hace con ese...?", se cuestionó con molestia._

 _Ambos conversaban amenamente, observó. Parecían realmente cómodos el uno con el otro e incluso Steve sonreía, como nunca antes le había visto hacer, lo que hizo que su pecho se contrajera de dolor._

 _En algún momento determinado, Steve le tomó de las manos y pareció acariciarle los dedos._

— _¿Viernes, puedes darme audio?—Solicitó alarmado ante la escena que acontecía ante sus ojos._

— _No tenemos ningún audio disponible.—Tony frunció el ceño y viéndose frustrado, golpeó su mesa de trabajo haciendo rodar la taza de café encima y derramando su contenido en la superficie, mas no le importó. Nada más importaba en ese momento._

— _Viernes, quita el video.—Musitó, no podía seguir viendo._

 _¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?, se cuestionó. Pronto sintió una desesperación poco familiar invadirle de pies a cabeza. ¿Sería Steve capaz de...?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

—Así que lo espiaste.—Acusó Bruce en tono recriminatorio ganándose un puchero del genio. —¿Steve no merece el beneficio de la duda? Además, siendo honestos, si alguien es capaz de poner los cuernos a esta relación, ¿no crees que ese serias tú?

Tony le miró ofendido.

—Ese concepto que tienes sobre mi es muy anticuado, ya he madurado lo suficiente. Y para tu información, soy el que más pone de su parte esta relación.

—¿Qué tan comprometido estás?—Preguntó Banner en claro ánimo de cuestionamiento. Debía admitir que parte de su labor como mejor amigo, aparte de ser la voz de la conciencia, era picar al genio hasta que su malhumor se desinflara, sin embargo esta vez parecía que podían ir de largo.

Sin mediar palabra alguna, Tony retiró de su bolsillo una pequeña caja color carmesí.

—Tony, eso es...—Observó el de lentes, casi incredulo.

—Si, le voy a pedir que se case conmigo.

Si bien Bruce se mostró conmovido, se decidió por dejar claro su punto. -Me alegro mucho por ustedes, en serio que sí, pero ese es un anillo de compromiso, no un collar de esclavitud. Parte de madurar es aceptar que no puedes controlar a las personas como a tus maquinas.

La expresión de Tony se congeló en enojo.

—Di lo que quieras. Voy a llegar al fondo de esto. —Dijo antes de salir del taller, echando chispas.

Bruce se mordió los labios, ansioso.

—Creo que se me pasó la mano.

•

En una intensa sesión de entrenamiento, Steve y Clint se batían a duelo, cuerpo a cuerpo. Éste último estaba algo mosqueado pues el rubio parecía en las nubes. Si bien estaba acostumbrado a que éste no pusiera el 100% de su fuerza en combates de ese estilo, empezaba a cabrearse al no ser tomado en serio.

Sonrió imperceptiblemente, decidido a provocarlo.

—Oye, Cap. —Llamó desde un extremo de la lona, con la voz entrecortada del cansancio. —Entonces, lo tuyo con Tony va en serio, ¿no?

Steve enmarcó una ceja, entre la curiosidad y la incomodidad causadas por la pregunta que podría considerarse como fuera de lugar. —Si, de hecho, vamos muy en serio.—Se animó a decir a lo que Clint volvió a sonreírle malicioso.

—¿Ya cuánto tiempo? ¿Un año y medio?

—En realidad dentro de unos días serian dos años. ¿Por qué?

—No, solo decía no más... —Dijo inocente. —Tú sabes, conociendo a Tony pensaría que te podría haber cambiado por una modelo a los tres meses... —Soltó como quien no quiere la cosa.

Steve se mordió el interior de la mejilla. ¿Qué estaba tratando de hacer Clint aparte de sacarle de sus casillas? —¿A dónde quieres llegar, Clint?

—¿Yo? ¡Nada, nada! Quiero decir... ¿Qué acaso nunca sentiste dudas sobre él? Estamos hablando de la persona menos confiable del equipo.

—Le confiaría mi vida sin dudarlo dos veces. —Espetó el capitán para abalanzarse sobre el otro rubio. Éste atinó a esquivarle con gracilidad para después de unas volteretas terminar al otro extremo.

"Funcionó.", reconoció con malicia. Genial, el capitán está respondiendo a la provocación. "Un poco más.", se animó divertidísimo.

—Si yo fuese tú le echaría un ojo, tú sabes que a él le gusta guardarse más secretitos que al mismo Fury.—Dijo guiñándole un ojo. Y eso pareció ser la gota que colmó el vaso pues sin si quiera preverlo, el capitán ya estaba detrás suyo.

—Tú no lo conoces.—Susurró Steve a su oído para proceder a derribarle en una poderosa llave.

En el calor del contacto, los recuerdos se arremolinaron en la cabeza de Steve, llevándole al pasado no tan lejano.

.

.

.

 _Una sonora risa cortó el silencio de la noche, era tan melodiosa como contagiosa, pero tenía que abstenerse de seguirla. Steve se mordió los labios._

— _Shhhh, Tony._ — _Regañó el rubio y aunque Tony pareció indignado, volvió a explotar en risas._

— _Ya, ya, perdón._

¼ _Ni siquiera sé por qué estamos entrando por aquí, esta es tu torre.—Señaló confundido, pues habían ingresado por una entrada diferente a la habitual._

— _Ya, pero ¿dónde estaría lo divertido?—Tony trastabilló con uno de los muebles y casi cayó al suelo, Steve le detuvo en el acto._

—¡ _Tony, vas a despertar a todos!—Exclamó en voz baja Steve a lo que Tony solo sonrió mostrándole todos sus dientes._

— _¿Y? ¡Pues ya es hora de que todos se enteren que...!_ — _Lo que hubiese sido un grito fue acallado por la mano de Steve en sus labios._

— _No tienes remedio.—Negó sonriendo. Tony se alzó de hombros._

— _Aun así, me prefieres, ¿no?_

 _Sin mediar más palabras, Steve le levantó en brazos cual princesa para dirigirse a la habitación más cercana, que resultó ser la de Tony._

— _¡Wooohooo, hoy pillo!_ — _El moreno lanzó un vitoreo bullicioso que hizo eco en la sala vacía._

— _¡Si sigues así, hoy no pillas nada!—Bromeó Steve, riendo ya sin poder contenerse._

 _Era una noche cualquiera, regresaban de una misión que comprometía la presencia de ambos y de los demás. Habían decidido tomar una ruta alterna en el retorno pues Tony le había convencido de ir a por unas copas. Ahora estaban de regreso, con un Tony cuasi borracho matándose de risa en sus brazos por todo y nada._

 _En cuanto llegó a la habitación, depositó al moreno pseudo-inconsciente en la mullida cama con delicadeza, procurando que el castaño se acomodara en ella a gusto._

 _Sin mucha premura le desvistió lentamente, quitándole primero la chaqueta, luego la camiseta y al final los pantalones jeans ajustados para dejarle en sólo calzoncillos._

 _Tony le ofrecía una visión esplendorosa: su cuerpo masculino lucia marcado en los lugares correctos, sus cabellos revueltos, algo más largos que hace meses, se desperdigaban sobre la blanca almohada y en conjunto con su rostro desprovisto de su habitual expresión altiva tenía un aire cándido que podría parecer a cualquiera inusual, a cualquiera menos a él._

 _Algo dentro de sí se regocijó al saberse el único con el privilegio de estar con Tony en ese momento._ _Siempre se habría preguntado cómo un hombre podía ser descrito como hermoso pero el moreno en definitiva se merecía ese adjetivo porque, vaya que lo era._

 _Observó que aún traía los boxers puestos, se preguntó si debería también quitárselos, pues Tony solía dormir desnudo. Algo temeroso, colocó una mano en la pretina de la ropa interior ajena para bajarla._

 _Hasta que se encontró con la atenta mirada del castaño sobre él._

— _Oh, no, no es lo que piensas.—Se apresuró a aclararle, sintiendo su cara caliente._

— _Oh, Capitán... qué atrevido de su parte._ - _Musitó Tony en tono travieso, con los ojos entrecerrados._ — _Tratando de abusar de un indefenso hombre...nunca lo pensé de usted._

 _Aún con el sonrojo en sus mejillas, Steve enarcó una ceja. "Este tipo."_

— _Pensándolo bien, mejor que te los quedes puestos._ — _Soltó fingiendo enojo y le dedicó un ademán que indicaba que tenía todas las intenciones de dejarle solo._

— _No, no. te vayas. Quédate.—Pidió Tony incorporándose para tomarle de la mano e impedir su huida._

 _Los ojos chocolate de Tony brillaron en la oscuridad, azuzándole al acercamiento. Steve tragó duro y despacio se sentó al pie de la cama, no podía negarse a esa invitación._

 _Quieto y en silencio, fue testigo de una imagen maravillosa: Tony se quitó lentamente la última prenda que llevaba y gateó hacia Steve, moviéndose con sinuosidad hasta llegar a él y treparse en su regazo._

 _Se besaron con paciencia, dejando que el deseo hiciera su trabajo en llevarlos al límite._

— _Hoy te has portado bien conmigo, mi querido Capitán...Creo que te mereces un premio._ — _Murmuró Tony a su oído de tal manera que todos los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaron ante la expectativa._

 _Tony descendió con paciencia hasta llegar a sus pantalones con un claro propósito. Sin tardar más, bajó su cierre y liberó el potente miembro que se alzaba en toda su grandeza. Porque sí, Steve era grande, bastante grande y eso a Tony le encantaba._

 _Steve se mordió los labios ante la lasciva mirada de Tony sobre él._

— _Nunca dejas de sorprenderme.—Dijo el castaño antes de meterse sin mucho decoro el falo entre sus labios._

 _Steve se estremeció ante la humedad de la dulce boca del genio. Cada toque, cada beso,_

 _Tony era el paraíso mismo, todo en él lo era._

 _Tony succionó y lamió con gran ahínco, sometido a la lujuria que el acto le provocaba. Sentir el miembro de su amado latir en su boca le ponía de sobremanera._

 _Cuando no pudo contenerse, tiro de los pantalones del capitán para quitárselos por completo._

 _Volvió a ponerse en cuclillas sobre el rubio, para abrazarle, necesitado._

— _Te necesito, Cap. Métemela toda.—Pidió sin recato alguno. Y Steve no pudo más que obedecer. Si bien estaba en contra del lenguaje inadecuado en todos los contextos, en ese momento podía hacer una excepción._

 _Con sus grandes manos asidas a la cintura pequeña, ayudó a Tony a posicionarse encima de su miembro, deslizándose lentamente en su apretado, estrecho interior._

 _El rostro de Tony se contrajo de dolor, se maldijo por no haberse preparado, estaba tan caliente que no podía importarle menos. Steve se apresuró a cubrirle de besos, consciente del malestar que le causaba._

 _No importaba cuántas veces ya lo habían hecho, aún no podía acostumbrarse al dolor inicial de la primera estocada._

 _Ambos gimieron al unísono en cuanto Steve pudo abrirse paso por completo._

— _Dios, Tony... qué estrecho._ — _No pudo evitar decir Steve, extasiado por la presión ejercida._

— _Siempre, cariño._ — _Tony sonrió malicioso y jadeante. —Ahora muévete y jódeme bien._ —Aún sin _terminar de acostumbrarse le ordenó pues moría por ser sometido por ese hombre de grandes músculos y pene enorme._

 _Aunque sorprendido por el uso del lenguaje del castaño, Steve no se negó e inició el tan conocido vaivén, tomándole de las caderas para una y otra vez empalarle deliciosamente._

 _Pronto la habitación se llenó de gemidos roncos y palabras sucias._ _No pasó mucho para que el cuerpo de Tony se tensara en un orgasmo seguro, provocado por la certera estimulación. Steve no tardó en acompañarlo, llenando su interior._

 _Cansados compartieron un beso lento, paciente, disfrutándose mutuamente. Hasta que Steve y su habitual estamina no tardaron en hacer acto de presencia._

— _Eres tan vigoroso, mi Capitán..._ — _Tony dijo acusador y coqueto en cuanto sintió el miembro del rubio nuevamente crecer, aún dentro de sí._

 _Hicieron el amor una y otra vez, hasta que les dio la madrugada. Abrazados el uno al otro, Steve repartió besos, muchos de ellos, en el rostro de Tony, mimándolo como siempre que podían compartir momentos de intimidad._

— _Steve...—Llamó el castaño somnoliento, al borde la inconsciencia._

— _¿Si, Tony?_

— _¿No te iras por la mañana, verdad?_

 _Steve calló, con el corazón compungido pues sabía de la inseguridad del genio sobre los asuntos del corazón. Ante los demás era pintado como un tipo desalmado, libertino, superficial y poco confiable lo que era solo una máscara._

 _"Ojalá todos pudieran ver lo que yo veo.", pensó enternecido._

— _Claro que no, Tony._ — _Contestó finalmente. Tony ya había caído dormido en sus brazos._

 _._

 _._

 _._

—¡Para, para, Cap! ¡Tiempo fuera!—Los chillidos de Clint le sacaron de su ensoñación.

No se había dado cuenta de cómo, pero estaba en el suelo, aplicándole una llave con las piernas al otro rubio en cuestión, dejándolo a punto de la asfixia. Sorprendido de sí mismo, le soltó de inmediato.

—Clint, lo siento. —Se apresuro a disculparse.

—¡¿Qué fue eso?!—Chilló éste escandalizado, sobándose el cuello adolorido.

—Eso fue por provocarle.—Dijo Natasha entretenida al bajar al cuadrilátero, había estado presente desde las bancas.—Si entrenan así déjenme traer palomitas para la próxima semana.

Steve parpadeó confundido, sonrojándose al instante por el descuido. Miro su reloj, dando cuenta que ya tenía que irse.

—Lo dejamos por aquí ahora.—Dijo palmeando su espalda a manera de despedida para salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

—¿Y a éste que mosca le pico?—Preguntó el rubio extrañado, quejándose adolorido.

—Clint. —Natasha le miró sin expresión definida.

—¿Si?

—Eres un idiota.

•

Era el momento de la verdad.

Tragó duro mientras se aproximaba a la habitación de Steve a paso ligero. Viernes ya le había informado acerca de su último paradero y ahora mismo el susodicho estaba en la Torre.

Sus labios temblaban de nerviosismo, de cólera y una sensación de vacío se instalaba en su vientre, impidiéndole respirar correctamente.

Estaba cabreado, asustado, indignado, todos esos sentimientos entremezclados hacían mella en su corazón, pero su enojo era mayor. Estaba decidido a confrontarle, aunque por dentro moría de miedo.

En cuanto llegó a la puerta se dispuso a tocar y se dio cuenta que estaba entreabierta.

Unas voces en el interior llegaron hasta sus oídos.

—Tienes que decirle...va a empezar a sospechar. —Escuchó decir a una voz profunda, que resultaba familiar.

—Por favor, Bucks—Rogó otra voz que en definitiva reconoció, era de la Rogers. —Te necesito.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de Tony, desde la primera vértebra cervical hasta la última al escuchar tamaña confesión. Sí ese era en efecto Steve, el otro que lo acompañaba debía ser...

"Oh, mierda.", pensó alcanzando a cubrirse la boca con ambas manos, para evitar que su pensamiento se verbalizara y lo pusiera en evidencia.

—Sé que lo prometí, pero creo que deberíamos decirle también a Nat, esta sospechando... —Oyó decir a Barnes, parecía preocupado.

¿A qué se refería?, ¿Qué diantres tenía que ver Nat en todo? ¿Un trío? ¿Por qué no estaba siendo considerado? Todo sonaba tan mal en su cabeza... ¡era suficiente! Iba a entrar. ¿Debería tocar?

"¿Qué diablos? ¡Voy a entrar porque es mi maldita torre!", pensó para hacer su entrada triunfal.

—Así que es aquí en donde estabas.—Dijo haciendo acto de presencia, esperando lo peor.

No admitiría que le descolocó por completo encontrarlos en una situación relativamente normal. Ambos, tanto Steve como James le miraron extrañados. Estaban vestidos, separados por una distancia prudencial: punto para Steve. Sin embargo, eso no disipaba su enojo.

—¿Todo bien, Tony? —Preguntó Steve con una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa lo que solo le provocó calores estomacales al genio.

—Si, todo bien. —Respondió con evidente sarcasmo. —Si tomas en cuenta que no te veo desde hace días y lo primero que hago es encontrarte coqueteando con este...sujeto. —Si, se había tardado en conseguir un apodo lo suficientemente bueno, así que dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

Bucky y Steve se miraron mutuamente. El primero lucia confundido (quizá porque se esperaba un apodo más bien ofensivo) y el segundo, claramente conflictuado.

—De acuerdo, Steve. —Barnes, rendido, se encogió de hombros. —Creo que nos descubrieron. —Tony le miró más exaltado que antes, ¡que descarado había resultado el muy...! —Parecer ser que tienes que hablar de algo importante con Stark. Será mejor que lo resuelvan antes de seguir con nuestros planes. —Finalizó para retirarse de la habitación.

Ya solos, se instauró un silencio tenso, tan tirante que nadie se atrevió a cortar. Hasta que Tony habló de nuevo.

—¿Qué, hay algo más que tenga que saber? —Inquirió echando chispas.

—¿Algo más? ¿A qué te refieres? -Objetó Steve en un tono que sólo podía azuzar más la cólera que iba creciendo en el genio.

—¡Al hecho de que claramente me estas engañando, maldita sea!—Reventó Tony, sintiendo sus entrañas arder.

Steve le miró con expresión de extrañeza, casi indignado.

—¿De qué estás hablando? Yo jamás te engañaría.—Empezó el rubio tratando de defenderse.

—¿Vas a negar que el otro día estuviste en la cafetería tomándote de las manos con la única mano buena que le queda a tu disque amigo de la infancia?

Steve sudó frío y enrojeció, viéndose descubierto, lo que fue casi satisfactorio para Tony a pesar del dolor que ello le causaba. No le duró mucho, pues Rogers se repuso casi de inmediato.

—Espera, ¿cómo es que sabes que eso siquiera sucedió?—Steve le miró fijamente, sin parpadear. —¿Has estado espiándome?

Ahora fue el turno de Tony de sonrojarse.

—Ah, no, no te atrevas a cambiarme el tema. —Replicó, cuidándose de no tartamudear. —El interrogado aquí eres tú.

—Solo estoy escuchando hablar a tus celos. Dime, francamente, ¿crees que yo podría siquiera pensar en engañarte?—Steve cruzo sus brazos. Ya estaba enojado también, apreció Tony. Ese aire fiero le hacía ver tan... "¡Concéntrate, Anthony!", se dijo temeroso de flaquear.

—Dímelo tú.—Espetó para cruzarse de brazos también. No daría su brazo a torcer.

Se miraron, fulminándose el uno al otro, enfrentados en silencio. Por su parte, Tony sabía que ganaría pues era casi de conocimiento popular que el hecho de que Steve no podía resistirse a sus encantos.

Y en efecto, pronto el capitán dejó caer sus brazos a los costados, rendido. Nada podía hacer ante esos orbes color chocolate y miel y Tony pensaba utilizar todas sus armas, si era necesario, para hacerle confesar.

—Basta Tony. —Dijo Steve tras una profunda inspiración. —Si, es verdad. Te mentí.

La molestia de Tony volvió a encenderse.

—¿Entonces lo confiesas? —Inquirió a lo que Steve asintió con pesar. —Serás desgraciado... ¡Viernes, activa el programa Capipaleta descongelada!—En cuanto parte de su armadura pudo adherirse a su muñeca avanzó hacia a el rubio con toda la intención de propinarle un merecido puñetazo en sus perfectos dientes.

—¡De acuerdo, sí te mentí, pero no es lo que estás pensando! —Se defendió el ex soldado alarmado, atrapando su brazo en el aire impidiendo el futuro golpe.

—No sólo me mientes, ahora también vas a golpearme...—Musitó Tony herido.

—¡No, Tony, cálmate por el amor de Dios!— Steve desesperado trató de calmarle.

Tony se zafó del agarre de inmediato.

—¿Qué me calme? ¿Cómo te atreves a pedirme que me calme?, aquí el único que está en falta eres tú. Se supone que eres el más recto de los dos. Le haces creer a la gente que eres el más leal y correcto de todos ¡pero no eres más que un vil mentiroso y traidor! —Soltó casi sin respirar, al borde de las lágrimas.

—Tony, respira, si me permites un segundo yo podría explicarte... —De nuevo fue interrumpido por el moreno, ya histérico.

-No te permito nada. Estoy hasta aquí de tus mentiras y tus juegos de manos.

-Si ni siquiera te he tocado... -Replicó el rubio bajito lo que le valió una mirada fulminante.

—Esta es mi casa, y mientras estés sobre mi techo juegas con mis reglas. Ya puedes ir a ponerle los cuernos a quien quieras, no a mí. Toma tus cosas y vete, ya conoces la salida. —Dijo el moreno señalando la salida, con el corazón partido en dos.

Steve suspiró, cansado. ¿Por qué Tony tenía que ser tan dramático? "Supongo que no hay remedio.", pensó no viendo otra salida.

Le tomo de la muñeca y se hincó en una rodilla ante él.

—No quería hacerlo así, pero me estas obligando. —Dijo y cuando le vio arrodillado Tony sintió que toda la sangre de su cuerpo caía hasta sus pies. —Esta es la razón por la cual te he estado mintiendo. —De su bolsillo saco una pequeña caja de color rojo. —Si no quieres escucharme está bien, de todas formas, te lo diré: hemos tenido pleitos, muchísimos. Somos demasiado diferentes, es verdad, pero creo que justo ahí está el sentido de todo esto, porque hemos podido elegirnos al final de cada batalla. Hemos tenido momentos felices, dudas y desencantos, aun así, tengo certeza es que mi vida sin ti sería como volver a estar congelado. —Lentamente abrió la pequeña caja, en cuyo interior aterciopelado reposaba un anillo de plata, de decorado sencillo y de exquisito acabado.

Tony, estupefacto y sin poder creerlo, se cubrió la boca para no gritar, le era imposible de todas formas. Aquella declaración cursi y plagada de clichés le había quitado el aliento.

—Cap... Yo... —Trató de hilar las palabras, las poco que pudo decir le salieron entrecortadas por el llanto que amenazaba con emanar de sus lagrimales.

—¿Qué pasa, Tony? ¿No quieres? —El ex soldado, preocupado, hizo un intento de incorporarse mas el castaño le detuvo para imitarle y ponerse en cuclillas frente a él, ahora fue el turno del capitán de quedarse sin respirar. —¿Qué haces? —Preguntó con una sonrisilla nerviosa que floreció en sus dientes, que resultaba ser la misma que Tony portaba en ese momento.

—Es verdad que somos diferentes. Tú eres el de las palabras, de los discursos largos e inspiracionales. Yo voy directo al grano: soy un idiota pero te adoro. —Steve sonrió cálidamente ante aquella pseudo disculpa. Tony, presuroso, sacó del bolsillo una cajita de similar tamaño, de color azul acero para revelar su contenido: un aro de oro resplandeciente.

Steve contuvo el aliento.

—Parece que los dos hemos tenido la misma idea. —Susurró incorporándose. —Al mismo tiempo.

—Al parecer, no somos tan diferentes como dices. —Medió Tony, imitándolo.

Ambos sonrieron y, atontados por la felicidad que parecía embargarles, se tomaron de las manos. Al mismo tiempo se colocaron los anillos en el dedo anular, respectivamente. Tony no esperó para saltarle encima al rubio, quién le recibió entre sus brazos gustoso para besarle una y otra vez

—Eres odioso, ¿sabes?

—Tu siempre haciéndote ideas. —Regaño Steve, el moreno solo le sacó la lengua.

—Aunque...hay algo que no me queda claro Cap. —El rubio detuvo su sesión de besos a la mejilla de Tony en seco. —¿Por qué tanto secreto con el cara de mapache?

—Pues... —Recordó Steve con expresión pensativa.

.

.

.

 _El moreno de piel pálida y ojeras pronunciadas tomó un sorbo de su bebida favorita, una malteada de algarrobina antes de formular su pregunta._

— _Entonces, Stevie, ¿qué favor querías pedirme?_

 _Estaban sentados en una cafetería cualquiera, ubicada en el barrio antiguo de Brooklyn, New York._ _El rubio, sentado al frente suyo, se removió intranquilo en su asiento. No sabía cómo empezar._

 _En un impulso tomó las manos entre las suyas, las miro con detenimiento. Fue el eureka._

— _No me había fijado antes, pero tus manos son...algo pequeñas._

— _Ajá, ¿y?_ — _Bucky replicó confundido._

 _Los ojos de Steve brillaron con intención._

— _Eres exactamente lo que necesito._

— _¿Ah?_

.

.

.

—Entonces sólo le estabas pidiendo ayuda para las medidas del anillo...—Concluyó el castaño realmente aliviado. Fue un peso, un enorme peso menos.

Steve asintió, ahora conmovido por la escena de celos previa. —En principio y para tu información, Nat está saliendo con Bucky y sí, quería que fuera una sorpresa. Probablemente si le pedía ayuda a Viernes te hubieses terminado enterando.

En respuesta el castaño, prácticamente trepado como un koala, procedió a degustar sus labios sonrosados.

—Nunca terminas de sorprenderme, Cap.— Murmuró a su oído, insinuante, remembrando las experiencias pasadas ligadas a esa frase.

Steve se ruborizo, entendiendo la referencia.

.

 **C'est fini.**

* * *

Si llegaste hasta aquí, ¡gracias por leer!

Este fic fue escrito para SoleilBriller. Fue todo un desafío pues #procrastinación, aún asi espero que te haya gustado (o no :v)

Quisiera aprovechar para agradecer a:

\- La bella Otolenghi, muchas gracias por cuidar de mi Frankestein, y por supuesto por tu paciencia y tolerancia.

\- La genial Heaven_LMS, hablar contigo me ha inspirado de muchas formas. Eres muy genial, so just deal with it.

\- Y finalmente a ImdoubleR. Gracias por inspirarme tanta buena onda. Te extraño mucho :') ojalá pronto podamos hablar más seguido.

Algunas notas:

(1) El fic está situado entre las películas de Avengers the age of Ultron y Capitán America Civil War.

(2) Para efectos prácticos de este fic, la agencia Shield no está destruida y se encuentra reestructurada sin los agentes de Hydra.

(3) El soldado del invierno, Bucky, está trabajando con los Vengadores luego de los sucesos de Capitán America the Winter soldier.


End file.
